


The World News Affair

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bickering, M/M, Swearing, TV News, mention of Newt's first drift, mention of suicidal-like behavior tw, mention of war injury tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb is a major news reader who interviews the premier kaiju expert Newton Geiszler. A personal war ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to a Bad Start

“And also on the programme tonight, I talk with the world’s leading Kaiju expert, biologist Dr. Newton Geiszler. Welcome to BBC News, my name’s Hermann Gottlieb.” 

Toward the end of the broadcast Hermann shuffled his papers and turned to Geiszler, welcoming him to the programme. 

“Thank you for having me,” Geiszler said, fidgeting in his chair. He wore a black leather jacket, white button down and a loosely tied black skinny tie. Gottlieb tried not to look disapprovingly at him. 

“Thank you for coming in. Dr. Geiszler, we are talking about the very fate of the world, here. From what sources tell me and what you yourself have told me, your research has been 50% of the driving force behind understanding and predicting these kaiju attacks. We’ve recently experienced the most devastating kaiju attack, a category three. Do you feel you or your colleagues are getting any closer to finding a way of defeating these monsters.”

“Yeah, first of all, I don’t think we should call them monsters. They’re animals. Wild animals, aliens. ‘Monster’ isn’t really the correct term.”

“That’s a question of semantics, but moving on, to answer my question.”

“I think we’re very close, actually,” Newton plunged back in, “I have been able to publish several academic papers on my theories and only one seems to be correct, I mean, it seems the most plausible. So I’m just gonna put this out there that I think the kaiju are clones.”

“Clones?” Hermann could not repress an eyebrow from raising. 

“Yeah, definitely, definitely. In comparing samples from the flesh of different kaiju, collected on opposite ends of the globe, kaiju that looked drastically different had the exact DNA sequence. I mean, that only means one thing. They _have_ to be clones.”

“And are you saying that some sort of being has cloned these monsters?”

“OK, they’re not monsters and yes I think they’ve been cloned by something, another kaiju, I don’t know, but if they have been, which I’m totally sure of, then they’re not monsters, they’re like... They’ve been created, they’re not choosing to kill us.”

“And how can your theory help mankind defeat the kaiju?”

“I’m going to have to understand how their mind works. I’m gonna have to drift with a kaiju.”

“How is that possible?!” Hermann was letting Geiszler get under his skin. “How could you ever get close enough to connect the monster up to a PONS system?”

“See, that’s the thing! I have a living kaiju brain segment that I plan to form a neural bridge with,” Newton expounded with enthusiasm. 

“Do you not consider that to be irresponsible?” 

“Excuse me? Are you questioning the integrity of my scientific knowledge?”

“I’m simply unable to comprehend how a man with multiple doctorates would willingly risk his life, a life that (without inflating your ego any more than is necessary) much of the world relies on for knowledge of these destructive monsters.” Hermann’s tone was becoming noticeably agitated. 

“OK, you know what?! You want my valid scientific opinion that no one else can give you and then you question my methods? Seriously? Science isn’t without risk, dude.”

“Risk, yes, but drifting with a kaiju brain segment is foolhardy.”

“Foolhardy?!” Newton’s voice was becoming very scratchy and shrill, “It may be a little dangerous but I know it’s gonna work!”

“You couldn’t possibly know it would work,” Hermann shot back, letting his professional guard drop almost entirely. “How could you calculate the ramifications of such a connection?!” 

“I have a clear enough idea of how it’s gonna effect me,” Newton admitted. 

“And have your superiors agreed to let you risk your life in this way?! I can’t imagine –.”

“I’m my own superior, OK. I’m the only one that can do this!” Newton slapped his hands on the news desk and move closer.

“I think you’re taking a risk to understand something that is impossible to know. Kaiju are not human. I find it impossible to believe that one could drift with a monster who is incapable of abstract thought to determine –.”

“You want my opinion or yours?!” Geiszler said, standing up and and getting in Hermann’s face. “I know I’m right!” Hermann locked eyes with the man but broke away hastily.

“Yes, well, we’re out of time,” Hermann said sternly yet unsteadily as Newton flopped back down in his seat. Hermann straightened his papers. “This has been BBC World News. I’m Hermann Gottlieb. Thank you for watching.” The studio was buzzing with people as soon as the cameras stopped rolling. 

“Screw you, pal,” Newton said in Hermann’s face before ripping off his mic and throwing it on the news desk. Hermann watched him stomp out of the studio before he had a chance to say anything.

Newton stormed into his hotel room, hurling his leather jacket at the wall.

“I’m gonna Google this bastard.” Newton opened his laptop and typed furiously.

“Here we go.”

Hermann Gottlieb, OBE. BA Journalism and BS and PHD in Mathematics from Cambridge University, 4 years military service, 10 years at the BBC, 7 years as field reporter/correspondent and World News Anchor for 3 years. Seriously injured while reporting in Syria. Beaten by a member of a rebel gang and shot multiple times in the left leg resulting in severe nerve and muscle damage.  

Fellow journalist, Herc Hansen, who was also attacked by the rebel gang, said, “Hermann is one of the bravest men I have ever known. That day, he dragged me to safety, his leg bleeding profusely. He must have been in unimaginable pain. He could have left me, especially as I wasn’t as bad off as he was, but he didn’t. We managed to find cover until we were rescued.”

Newton’s face fell as he read and he sighed loudly. He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him like that time he insulted a professor in the middle of a crowded lecture hall. But this was far worse because the professor didn’t save people’s lives in the Middle East while trailing a wounded leg.

“Great,” Newton said, “I’ve publicly insulted a national hero.” He banged his head down on the keyboard. 

***

Stacker Pentecost, BBC CEO was not pleased. 

“What the bloody _hell_ was that about, Gottlieb?”

“I don’t know, sir. It just got out of hand,” Hermann said, gripping his cane. 

“I’ve got some exec from Public Television on at me because no one cleared it before it aired. The broadcast has made headlines on NBC and half a dozen other US networks. 

“I know, sir.”

“Sky is having a field day.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“I never expected this from you, of all people. I’ve never seen you this rattled.”

“No, sir.”

“Well, I’m giving you two weeks off until this cools down. You need a break anyway.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Hermann returned to his flat. He switched on his computer and opened his email.

Dear Dr. Geiszler, 

I’m sorry that...

“Delete, delete, delete.” Hermann rubbed his face with his hands and began to compose a new message.

Dear Mr. Choi,

I have my most recent data ready for your use. Please see attached my most recent report, accompanied by the prediction model. In short, I anticipate a triple event in the next 2.5 months.

Sincerely, 

Dr. Gottlieb


	2. Hello, It's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton achieves what Hermann dreads he will.

After the notorious on-air disagreement with Gottlieb, Newton returned to Shatterdome.  

“I don’t care if he says there is a triple event in the next 2.5 months. Doesn’t that mean that now is the perfect time to drift with a kaiju brain?” 

“What did your math boyfriend say?”  

“He’s not my boyfriend, Tendo. And although we’ve been communicating for years, ‘godshandwriting08’ hasn’t given me an actual name,” Newton grumbled as they walked through the mess hall.

“So? What did he say?” Tendo insisted as they sat down.

“He says he’s against it, duh,” Newt said, jamming a piece of food into his mouth. 

“Well, you should probably listen to him,” Tendo said after he took a drink. 

“I’m not going to. I mean, this is my chance to save the fucking world here and he’s acting like it’s not gonna work.”

“Probably just wants you not to endanger your life, brother.”

“Sure it’s risky...but it’s our last hope here, man.”

“Just don’t do it, man. At least find another way to get the information.”

“I don’t know how.” The conversation headed in another direction but Newton’s mind was never far away from his dangerous plan. 

Dear godshandwriting08,

I don’t know your name because you won’t tell me. After all our emailing for all these years I still don’t know. It’s fucked up. I want to know who you are but you won’t let me. And now I’m on the verge of saving the world with my theory and all you can say is that I’ll end up killing myself. OK, I know it’s risky, but I can do this. I’m gonna do this. I’m gonna be a rockstar. You just pushed me farther into this. Whatever happens, I’m going to win because I’m right.

Newt 

“Hermann? Newt’s gonna go ahead and drift with a piece of kaiju brain. Some tech saw him haul some junk away from the garbage bay. You better get over here and tell him who you are and stop him from doing this!”

“I know, I’m at the airport right now. Stacker’s with me. We will be there as soon as we possible can. Thank you, Tendo.” An eleven hour flight later, Hermann and Stacker rushed into the K-Science lab to find Newton seizing on the floor next to a haphazard PONS contraction. 

“Newton, Newton, what have you done?!” Once Newton was sitting up, drinking from a glass of water, blood dripping from his nose he looked up at Stacker Pentecost and said “I told you it was gonna work.” Hermann stood just out of sight, not wanting to get involved. But as soon as Newton began to explain how the kaiju were clones, he spoke up. 

“That’s impossible.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” 

“I was going to apologize to you in our email conversations but I thought I had better speak to you in person. And after your last message I was very concerned about your suicidal behavior–" 

“What are you talking about?! What conversations?! You treated me like a moron on international television and you think my theories are a joke!”

“Your behavior is outrageous and–”

“You know what, why don’t you drift with a kaiju–” 

“Shut up!” Pentecost yelled at Hermann who recoiled on the spot. “You,” he pointed at Newton, “keep talkin.” After Newton had come to the end of his explanation of the drift and after he had calmed down, Stacker gave him the mission of meeting Hannibal Chau.  

“Gottlieb, I need to talk to you,” Stacker said, motioning to the man to follow him.

“Wait wait wait a second,” Newton said, his voice broken but his gestures wild. The suit-clad gentlemen turned back. “Are you telling me that you know who this man is and Gottlieb why the hell do you act like you fuckin’ work here?”

“Ah,” Hermann said, swallowing hard.

“Dr. Geiszler,” Stacker began, “Dr. Hermann Gottlieb is the head of the mathematics division of K-Science. I will leave that to you to explain, Gottlieb. I have no time to discuss it." 

“You’re...” Newton stopped himself. Hermann’s alias was a very personal subject. There was no way he could blurt that out to Pentecost, and the look on Hermann’s face told him that he had made the right decision. The knowledge that they had been communicating for years and this was not the first time they met but the second time. They both knew who they were now. Stacker knew that Hermann had communicated his reports to Newton but that was all. He didn’t know of their unspoken friendship. 

“We have things to discuss, Gottlieb,” Stacker said as he headed for the lab doorway. Hermann followed but not before looking back at Newton. 

“So do we,” Hermann said softly before leaving the lab himself. Newton stared after him, unable to reply. 

“Marshal, I–”

“Dr. Gottlieb, I think you should go with Newton to meet Hannibal Chau. If he has an opportunity to drift with another kaiju brain, I don’t think he can survive it alone.”

“I was just about to say so sir.”

“You realize that it is highly dangerous.”

“Yes, sir. I am willing to sacrifice my own safety for him. I hate to admit that he may be right in thinking that we may gain more knowledge by bonding with one of these creatures." 

“Thank you, Dr. Gottlieb. Best of luck,” Stacker said as he held out his hand. Hermann shook his hand, stood up and saluted.  

“Marshal,” he said before turning on his heal. As soon as he was alone he inhaled and closed his eyes, preparing to face Newton. The biologist looked up at him as he entered the lab. He had been wiping his eyes again and dabbing his bloody nose.

“Newton, are you alright?”

“Fine, fine, just fucking fine, ‘godshandwriting08,’” Newton said with as much venomous sarcasm as he could manage.

“Please allow me to explain,” Hermann said, standing before him with one hand in his pocket, almost shielding himself from the anger he knew would hit him. Newton rounded on him.

“Explain? Explain what? The fact that we could have met years ago? The fact that you’re a goddamn internationally famous newsreader? The fact that you’re a war hero? The fact that you didn’t say anything? I mean, fuck, you shook hands with me and didn’t say anything. Not, ‘hey, we’ve been friends for years and here I am and I’m so happy to actually see you?’ No, just ‘nice to meet you’ and ‘welcome to the program.’ And then you treat me like some freak with a crackpot idea and make a fool out of me and then, and then, reply to my email with the same kinda bullshit. Thanks a lot, asshole!”

“I’m sorry, Newton, I just wanted to–"

“Stop me from doing something stupid?”

“I must admit that I wanted to dissuade you from any foolhardy schemes.”

“You know, I should have recognized the stupid way you talk. It was so obvious.” 

“Newton, I can understand your feelings but my reason for not meeting you in person all these years–” 

“Oh this will be good.” Newton threw up his hands.

“...is because I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Hermann’s chest was pumping.

“What? How the hell did you think that was going to happen?!” Newton couldn’t hide his bewilderment because fuck Hermann was a fine-ass sophisticated man despite a stupid hipster haircut that showed off the back of his sexy neck. 

“I don’t know,” Hermann sighed, unable to get into his own life story. “But we need to discuss more important matters.”

“Like what?”

“For instance, you sending me an email saying that you...that you were going to do...this.” Hermann gestured at the makeshift PONS. He moved closer.

“OK, I’m sorry about that, but I knew I was right about this and I fuckin’ proved it.” Just then some technicians came into the lab to load up the PONS, and they stepped back. As soon as Newton gave them instructions to load it into the helicopter, they were off. Newton and Hermann were alone again.

“You could have died,” Hermann snarled in his face. He was trembling and he felt that Newton was too.

“Well I didn’t. And now I have to go and do it again.” There was a certain amount of worry in his voice. Hermann knew it was the man’s dream to come face to face with a kaiju, but there was fear in his eyes, both bold green, one bloodied. Hermann backed away. Newton tried not to look at the suit he wore, his slender body, the beautiful hand that gripped his cane nervously. Newton was about to leave but Hermann stopped him.

“Newton, please allow me to come with you. To see you come to no harm.”

“No.”

“But if I could just–”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Newton said, brushing past him, “I’m taking a separate helicopter.” Hermann thought to himself that that might be for the best at the moment. After taking a few minutes to collect himself he made his way to the helipad. 

“I’m sorry sir, it’s going to take several minutes to prep another chopper."

“But this is an emergency!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but you should have taken the helicopter that just left.” 

“Yes, I know.”


	3. No More Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann drift...and end some suspense...and also add some.

Hermann waited. He paced and paced. He felt as though his heart was being torn in two. Newton could die hating him. Hermann pulled at his hair, feeling himself spiral out of control internally. Suddenly, a helicopter was descending before him. The lights blinded him and the downdraft nearly knocked him over. Once the helicopter was firmly on the landing pad, the door opened. Stacker Pentecost stepped out. 

“Gottlieb?” the great man bellowed over the din of the copter blades. 

“Yes sir?”

“I need you to follow Geiszler.”

“I’ve been trying to, sir.”

“I want you to go there, report from the scene. And while you’re there, I think you’d better–”

“Drift with Newton, sir.”

“Yes,” Stacker said, patting Hermann on the shoulder. 

“But sir, the breach,” Hermann said frantically. 

“I know, we need to collapse the breach with a thermonuclear bomb. I must go.”

“Good luck, sir,” Hermann said with a salute.

“And you, Gottlieb.” And Stacker was gone. Hermann got into the helicopter and off they went. In the time that Hermann was waiting for transport to follow Newt, Newt had gone to meet Hannibal Chau and had nearly been killed by a premie kaiju. In the helicopter spotlight, Hermann looked for Newt, but to no avail. Hermann came upon the scene where Otachi’s offspring had destroyed everything in it’s path.

“...As you can see, the city has been ravaged by a kaiju. Although we have not encountered any casualties, it is difficult to imagine there will not be a death toll. However, I have been informed that a good number of people have reached the shelters and that several are at full capacity. There is still hope in numbers. Hermann Gottlieb, BBC News, Hong Kong.” The camerawoman stopped filming. 

“Seriously?! You’re reporting? Now?!” Newton was suddenly right next to him. 

“Newton, I must. It is my job.”

“Oh I don’t believe this shit. You’re such an asshole,” Newton said walking away.

“No, wait.” When Hermann didn’t catch up, Newt turned around. Hermann was closing his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to swallow.

“Dude, are you?” Newt could recognize an anxiety attack when he saw one. He held onto Hermann’s arm.

“I’m just...trying to tell you something,” Hermann said, trying to catch his breath. “I heard on the satellite phone that there are three kaiju signatures in the breach when I predicted two.” Newton’s expression changed and he became disgusted all over again. 

“Oh I’m very sorry, you’re actually wrong, what a new experience for you,” Newt said, walking to his make-shift PONS.

“Newton, I need to prove that I am correct.”

“Of course, you’re not here for...oh never mind.”

“Newton, if you drift alone again, you could very well die. I cannot let that happen. I can’t let you do this.” 

“Well you’re not going to stop me.”

“I wasn’t finished. I’m not going to stop you. I...I think we should...do this together.” Newton was absolutely dumbfounded. “Jaeger pilots don’t drift alone.”

“You’re serious. You’re gonna...risk your life for me?”

“What choice do I have?” Hermann asked rhetorically, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

“You have a choice. You could walk away.”

“I’m not moving.” Hermann stood his ground. Newt held out his hand sideways.

“Then say it with me, my man, we’re gonna own this bad boy.” 

“By Jove,” Hermann said, trying to find the best way to take Newt’s hand, “we are going to own this thing for sure.” Newton’s cackle of delight filled Hermann with hope and he positively beamed at him. 

Drifting was a pain that wasn’t pain and a thrill that was too frightening to take pleasure in. It was like crying and laughing and screaming all at the same time and your brain was simply writhing. Newton saw Hermann’s flashbacks of Syria, the pain, the blood. Hermann saw Newt’s terror of the kaiju, his nightmarish dream come true. 

It was like being sucked up through a vacuum and then suddenly forced back out of it. Hermann couldn’t contain his excitement, literally, despite his insistence that he was “fine.” And then they were rushing to LOCCENT. They finished each other’s sentences. With their help, Striker Eureka managed to deploy the thermonuclear bomb. Stacker and all the other jaegers returned triumphant. In the happy chaos that followed, Newton embraced Hermann countless times. But then, he took his hand and lead him to the landing pad. It was beautifully cool and the sun was shinning.  

“Listen, I’m sorry about the recording.” They were standing so close. Butterflies-in-the-stomach close. Pounding-heart close like you could feel something good happening and it was scary but God you wanted it. 

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I am. It was wrong of me,” Hermann admitted. 

“Ok,” Newton said, nodding. “And, shit, I’m just sorry. Like, I’m sorry it’s _me_ you’ve been talking to all these years and I’m sorry that, ok even though you’re an arrogant jerk and stuff, I just, I’m sorry I didn’t like, tell you how much I wanted to see you and I–” 

“Newton,” Hermann interrupted, his voice breathy. He looked into the man’s eyes and his gaze lingered on the man’s lips. “Do shut up.” They leaned in with agonizing slowness until they could taste eachother’s lips, as a person dying from thirst tastes water. Hermann’s breath hitched like a sob as they began to kiss, very passionately. The kiss had heat, like a late summer’s day, powerful, and heavy with desire. As they wrapped their arms around each other, their bodies came together like oil and water, touching but not mixing. Each a property unto themselves but still, an exquisite dance together. 

When they finally parted, Newton rested his head on Hermann’s chest. He could feel him chuckling. The hell was over. Newton inhaled, Hermann’s lovely scent filling his nostrils. He gripped Hermann but pulled away, looking at their shoes. His eyes were misting over a little and his view became blurred.

“What’s the matter?” Hermann’s voice was tender and warm.

“I don’t think I can face staying in Shatterdome right now. It’s just...too fucking lonely.”

“That’s alright. Stay at my hotel.” Newt looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. Hermann lifted a hand to Newton’s cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. “I’m so glad it’s been you all these years.”

 


	4. Clearing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Herms get some alone time, and resolve an old issue.

Both Newton and Hermann were hardly aware of their surroundings and movements as they ghost drifted, trying to comprehend the other’s feelings and thoughts. There was no need to talk, which was strange and wonderful to them because that was all they ever did: exchange words. Newton finally understood that Stacker relied heavily on Hermann’s predictions and that Stacker used most of his own income for funding the jaeger program. Herc quietly took command much of the time. Newt thought to himself, “so that’s why he’d disappear for while.” Hermann, meanwhile, was full of thoughts of Newt, alone in the lab. At first Newton had had a full team, one that Hermann was reluctant to join, but then, as the years dragged on and funds dwindled, Newt was on his own. Presently, the cool, fresh air wafted around them. They waited for transport to Hermann’s hotel, holding hands. Shatterdome was positively alive and no one saw them leave in the chaos.Everywhere they went was a buzz with happiness and as much of a joy as it was to see, they were glad to get to the peace and quiet of Hermann’s hotel room. 

Hermann was sad about never having worked in the K Science lab. Neither spoke. The sound of crowds outside were very faint. Newt walked into the room and softly dropped his bag to the floor. Hermann stood with his back resting on the door and watched Newt look out the window. The room was dimly lit by the bright sunlight peeking through a sliver of curtain. 

“You could have worked there, you know,” Newt said quietly.

“I didn’t want you to meet me. I felt like a failure.”

“That is so ridiculous,” Newt said, exasperated. Hermann couldn’t see him close his eyes but he could feel him doing it. 

“Are you saying my feelings are ridiculous?” Hermann’s pulse increased. 

“No,” Newton sighed, turning around. “But come on, dude, of all the people who worked for Shatterdome, you’re the most important. Without your data Stacker wouldn’t have been able to collapse the breech!”

“Aren’t you forgetting that you, yourself were able to see how the kaiju used it?” Hermann countered. But before Newt could splutter a response, Hermann continued. “Newton, before today...for all these years...I failed. The career path I chose was a failure. I did not want you to see me a broken man, stuck behind a desk. It was so...degrading.”

“But numbers, dude, numbers...” Newt ran up to him. “Remember the time I asked you to explain your username? You said ‘numbers are the handwriting of God.’ And you used those numbers to save the entire world. You’re up there with Einstein, Hawking, Turing. How could you possibly think you’re a failure?!” 

“Yes, but...”

“Hermann,” Newt said, making the man look into his eyes. “You’re not a failure because you were almost killed. That kind of a job is a risk. You saved another man’s life when you were nearly killed yourself, and you still think I’d see you as a failure?!”

“Yes, and I also worried that...I was worried that...” Hermann struggled to find the words. 

“Finish it,” Newt commanded softy, his hand up on Hermann’s shoulders now. 

“That you wouldn’t find me...physically attractive.”

“Hermann, I gotta tell you, with every ounce of sincerity I have in me,” Newt said, face an inch away from Hermann’s, “I wanted to _fuck_ you on the news desk right then and there.” Hermann looked at the man. A hunger washed over him. “And then I read about you, educated, brave,” Newt continued. “God _damn_ , I wanted you _so much_.”

“Do you want me now?” Hermann whispered huskily.

“Yes,” Newton said, _yes_ Newton thought. Without warning, Hermann shoved him up against the wall. Newt grunted, peeling off his jacket as Hermann pressed hard into him. 

“I'm going to have you up against this wall if it kills me,” Hermann growled. 

“You're gonna really hurt your leg, dude.”

“I don't care,” Hermann said through gritted teeth. Newton moaned and dropped his head back, breathing deeply as if his life depended on it. Hermann kissed him, devoured him. He had one hand on the wall just to the left of Newt’s head and one hand fumbling for the man’s fly. He took another half step forward, tugging Newt closer by the waist of his jeans with both hands, still fully engaged with his mouth. But he soon became frustrated.

“I can’t get you _out_ of these blasted things. How do you even _get into_ them?” Newton laughed nervously. He handled it himself while Hermann sucked at his neck. Soon he was hopping on one leg, then the other, stripping off the skinny jeans one leg at a time. Hermann was unable to stop touching him. 

“Wait,” Newton said as he went and dug lube and a condom out of his carryon bag. Hermann pounded his fist once on the wall. He unbuckled his own trousers to relieve the pressure and rubbed the bulge before slipping his dark blue boxer briefs off his hips. As soon as Newt returned, Hermann pulled down his boxers for him and Newt stepped out of them, kicking them off to one side. Hermann kissed him again, placed his hands on Newton’s hips and slid them up under his white shirt, grinding himself into Newton’s engorged member.  

“Hey hey, protection,” Newton mumbled hazily. 

“Yes of course, I hadn’t forgotten I was just...” Newton handed him the lube, and opened the packet. One look at Hermann’s cock and he was practically on his knees.

“Oh my god you’re awesome in this department too.” Newton’s near-annoyance was over-thrown by his awe. 

“It’s just the state it’s in, I’m sure,” Hermann said, flattered, proud, but delightfully vulnerable. Newton took hold, gently, muttered “Christ, you’re so fucking hard” under his breath before rolling the slippery sheath over him. Hermann slammed him up against the wall and Newton panted. He stroked him for a moment or two but then squeezed a little lube on his fingers, and dropping the tube into his breast pocket. He reached farther underneath Newton, inserted the tip of his finger and pushed. Newton gasped and wrapped a leg around Hermann’s uninjured thigh.

“Hold onto me.”

“But your leg?”

“Do as I say.” Newton was throbbing. His head dropped back again and hit the wall. He held onto the man’s shoulders. After a few circular motions, Hermann buried his finger to the knuckle. Newton hissed through his teeth

“I’m sorry,” Hermann said, quickly, still blinded by his own lust. 

“Yeah careful dude...wait a sec...OK keep going.” Hermann captured his mouth again. Soon, he prodded another finger inside him, brushing them both against his prostate. Newton snapped his hips and moaned deeply into Hermann’s mouth. Hermann kept at it, each of Newton’s moans intensifying with every stroke. Hermann gripped his bare ass and shifted Newton farther up his good leg.

 “You’re taking all the weight, dude,” Newton said between his lips. Hermann merely grunted, pulling his fingers out, lifting Newton’s other thigh, encouraging him to wrap a leg around his own injured thigh. He felt Newton try to protest but positioned the head of his cock where his fingers had been. Newton whimpered.

“I can’t wait,” Hermann growled. Newton nodded his head, grinding himself against Hermann’s chest accompanied by a very loud moan. Somehow in the haze of lust they reached for the lube and applied it. Newton settled down on Hermann, slowly at first, then all at once. Newton called out. Hermann groaned and pounded the wall with his open palm, once, twice. He felt his leg starting to buckle. He thrust madly, fighting the impending pain. Newton stroked himself at a brutal pace. A minute of this, then two, and they were both getting hotter, louder.

“ _Hermann_ , I’m not...gonna last,” he panted, near tears. Hermann pulled out as far as he could without losing his grip and trust back up, repeating this several times before he felt close to the edge.

“Any second now, Newton, I’m, I’m....” And then a groan tore itself from half-way back in his throat. Newton, followed not one second later, shouting as he came. Newton’s back was flush with the wall. He could hardly breath. He felt Hermann shuddering beneath him and so he unclasped his legs as Hermann slipped out, only just able to stand himself. Newton took Hermann’s pocket square and wiped up most of the dampness on the man’s chest. Hermann rested his head on his shoulder and then suddenly pulled back.

“Oh God no, my leg is spasming. ...c-could you help me....?” Hermann clenched his jaws and breathed hard through his nose, gripping Newton’s shoulders. Newton held him tight and steadied him as they took a few short paces.

“Yeah of course dude, just relax. Here,” Newton gently maneuvered him onto the bed. Hermann gripped the bed and winced several times. Newton tentatively massaged the man’s leg, occasionally looking up to see if Hermann was ok. He was looking at the ceiling. Newt tenderly kneaded the muscles for a few minutes. He felt Hermann relax. The latter delicately removed the condom, tied it off, and lowered it to the floor beside the bed before zipping up his trousers.

“Is your leg any better?” Newton said softly.

“Mmm, much. Thank you.” There was a long pause. Then a disgruntled sigh. “I've ruined everything.”

“No, Christ no! You _didn’t_. Seriously, I haven't come so fucking hard in _years_.” 

“Oh, good God, really?” Hermann lifted his head a bit to look Newton in the face. Newton nodded and mouthed ‘yeah.’ “Maybe I’m not so useless after all,” Hermann added, leaning back again.

“How do you think you’re useless? You’re a badass. I feel like such a jerk for yelling at you on international television, especially when I find out you’re this fucking war-zone hero. Not to mention you just gave me the screw of my life.” Hermann chuckled lightly. “How’s it feeling now?”

“Wonderful,’ Hermann said, putting his hands behind his head. “Thank you for being so kind.”

“What was I supposed to do? Let you suffer? I know you English are a bunch of masochists but come on, man. Makes me sad to see you in pain.”

“That’s lovely,”Hermann said with a satisfied sigh. “Come up here. I need to kiss you.” Newton smirked and crawled up the bed, folding his arms over Hermann’s chest. He pressed his lips to his. But Hermann wanted his whole mouth. He slipped his tongue in to find Newton’s tongue, feeling every contour of his mouth. The sound of Newton’s whines and moans of delight escaped through his nose, muffled but raw.

“Not done pulling me apart yet, huh?” Newton gasped between Hermann’s tugging lips. They continued. Hermann held him close. The phone rang. Hermann sighed and picked it up, one arm wrapped around Newton’s shoulders, and Newton moved down to kiss his neck. The concierge was on the line, very stern.

_* “...Three people have complained about the loud noises coming out of your room.” *_

“Ah, yes, I-I’m terribly sorry. We, yes sir...we shall keep it down from now on.”

CLICK.

Hermann started to quiver with laughter when he caught the smile on Newton’s face. They put their heads together and then Newton rolled off him as they fell into a mighty laughing jag. 

Newt had retrieved his boxers and climbed back onto the bed. Hermann flipped the tv on to see what the news was saying. Without even realizing it, they had their hands up inside each other’s clothes as if they’d always done it. The news was non-stop on every available station. Hermann spotted one of his colleagues. 

“Oh he’s a berk. Get him off the screen,” Hermann quipped with a flap of his hand. 

“What’s a ‘berk’?” Newt said, switching the channel. Hermann burst out laughing and told him the vulgar cockney-rhyming slang origin.

“Holy shit, that’s hysterical,” Newt said, flushed from laughing so hard. Minutes became an hour and Hermann sighed.

“Newton? Does it really make you sad to see me in pain?”

“Uh...yeah. Why?”  
“Because earlier you said–.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, I totally meant that. When I re-read the account of your injury for like the 12th time I, um...I...cried a little. Well, I mean I teared up...I just. Um...yeah.” Hermann gave him a little squeeze and Newt closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the bliss. 

“Well I suppose I’d better get my own room, huh?” Newt said, even though they both knew that is what neither of them wanted. 

“Can’t you...stay here?”

“Well, if you want...I mean, um, I could sleep next to you, next to each other, and...um...cuddle, maybe. If you want to.” Newton tried to act nonchalant while requesting non-explicit sexual intimacy: EPIC FAIL. 

“Oh?” Hermann said softly, suddenly looking a bit aroused. “I was going to ask but I thought perhaps you wouldn’t want to.” Newt gave him a what-the-fuck-are-you-even-talking-about look and got up.

“I’m gonna go get some ice, and stuff from a vending machine.”

“Take my key,” Hermann said, pointing to his crumpled suit jacket on the floor.

“Got it,” Newt said, waving the card in the air with a wink. “Be back soon, babe.” Hermann rolled his eyes playfully and watched Newt leave with the empty ice bucket under his arm. When he returned, Newt was holding the little bucket (now brimming with ice and several water bottles), a handful of candy bars, and various bits and bobs from the vending machines. He stopped in his tracks. In the intervening 15 minutes, Hermann had freshened up. His hair was impeccably combed, and he was looking very suave in a blue t-shirt, long black pajama bottoms, and a thin grey dressing gown. 

“What are you smiling at?” Hermann said, unable to be bad-tempered. 

“Nothin’.”Newt smirked, blushing. He set down the items on the tv dresser and went back for his carryon to retrieve a few things. Hermann watched him the entire time, his eyes fixed lovingly on him until the man disappeared into the bathroom. 

Newton set his squashed pile of stuff on one side of the sink. Hermann’s leather travel toiletry case was sitting on the marble countertop, perfectly equidistant from the wall. Newt smiled to himself. “Anal-retentive ball of fluff,” he muttered to himself, sighing contentedly, shaking his head. He brushed the life out of his teeth and tongue, washed his face and underarms, and put on his night shirt (a Led Zeppelin rock tee). He brushed his hair before racing back into bed, pretending like he hadn’t made any kind of effort. Only the nightstand lights were on. 

“I’ve taken the right side, is that alright?” Hermann asked, switching off the tv.

_Omg he turned down the covers for me, that’s so fuckin cute._ Newt nodded. “Great,” he said, sinking onto the bed, feeling like he wouldn’t get up for at least a week. 

“I believe cuddling was mentioned,” Hermann said, a smile playing on his lips. They both settled in and tenderly explored what was the most comfortable position. Newt pulled Hermann so close thinking they could never be close enough. Hermann’s face was cool and fresh against his. 

“Oo, you freshened up,” Hermann said with a soft kiss as he inhaled. Newt gently fondled Hermann’s back and waist, feeling the man’s slim, strong body beneath his fingers. “How can a man, who gets into a screaming match with a BBC presenter, be so softhearted and affectionate in bed?” Hermann added.

“I’m a man of many talents.”

“Braggart,” Hermann said without venom. Newt kissed his chest through his t-shirt.

“Sorry I was a bit rough earlier,” Hermann said, looking at the ceiling. 

“No, that was totally fine,” Newt said, otherwise engaged. Suddenly, he stopped. 

“Hey,” Newt said, holding Hermann’s face in his hands. “Listen, look at me. Dude, you’re not a failure ok.” Hermann nodded, biting his lip. Newt kissed his lips. “You’re amazing. My hero, ok. Ok?”

“Ok.” Hermann smiled weakly. After some moments of silence in which their minds were loud, he whispered, “Shall we turn out the light, darling?”

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "berk" [definition here.](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=berk) 


	5. Questions Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacker, Newt, and Hermann all say the things they've waited a long time to say.

“Good evening. Welcome to BBC News, I’m Hermann Gottlieb,” he began. After announcing the main headlines, largely to do with repairing what was left of cities destroyed by the now defeated kaiju, he preempted“Our special guest on the programme tonight is Chairman of the BBC, and the secret driving force in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, Marshal Stacker Pentecost.” The camera operator panned over to Stacker who nodded in acknowledgement.

“And returning to the program tonight, is Dr. Newton Geiszler, biologist and the world’s leading kaiju expert. Welcome to you both.” Newt was in the frame for a couple seconds, looking spruced up and clasping his hands on top of the news desk. He was staring at Hermann, who was wearing is absolute best tailored suit, hair groomed to perfection. His face was less harrowed and thin, the hopelessness of kaiju attacks gone, leaving him more time to sleep and be calm. 

“Marshal, after the defeat of the kaiju, the public has been wondering exactly how you were able to finance Shatterdome and manage the BBC at the same time. Are you able to tell us how you achieved this great feat of time management.”

Stacker smiled modestly. “I didn’t do it alone. I relied heavily on Herc Hansen, the man you saved when you sustained injuries in Syria. When I was here at BBC headquarters, Hansen was giving the commands at PPDC on my behalf. He also implemented my instructions on the running of the BBC when I was at Shatterdome. I could not have done it without him.” 

“I have heard that you donated most of your BBC earnings into financing the Jaeger Program; is that correct?” Hermann asked.

“Yes, that is true,” Stacker admitted. “Although my salary was not much in comparison to the demands of the Jaeger Program, every penny counted and I could not stand by, keeping the money for myself and watching our main hope slip away.” 

“That is truly remarkable, sir.”

“I think what is more remarkable is the science behind the defeat of the kaiju,” Stacker said with a little humor in his voice. “Your research on the breach allowed us to understand it’s structure.” 

“Thank you sir,” Hermann said, blushing and looking down. “But it was Newt’s personal sacrifice in accessing the kaiju’s brain, hivemind, for the vital information we needed to defeat them.” Hermann looked up at Newt as he spoke and added, “Dr. Geiszler, what made you decide to connect your brain with that of a kaiju?” (even though he knew the answer).

“Well, I guess part of it was like, um, my desperate need to connect with the kaiju. I’ve been obsessed with them for so many years and it was personally important to me, but when I hypothesized that the kaiju were clones, which I was right about, I realized that the only way to understand how they were ‘programmed’ to destroy us was to get inside their brains.” Newt inhaled and forced himself to add. “I know it was, um, I know it was foolish. I mean, you were right about that, and I kinda wanted you to know that I could do it. I wanted to prove that all my research was legit, ya know. I just put it all on the line, and it was like, spite and this desperate need to know why.”

“And you were very brave.”

“I don’t think I was brave. Cause I was pretty scared, like at the last minute when I pressed that button on my first drift, I suddenly realized that I could,” he coughed, “screw up pretty bad and not make it.”

“Isn’t that the definition of bravery? To go ahead with something when you are frightened?” 

“Yes. Like you did. When you helped me drift with the second kaiju brain. You could have walked away and I know you were probably scared out of your mind but you helped me. Without you we might not have gotten the rest of that information. It was a team effort man.”

Hermann looked on him fondly, fighting to keep a professional demeanor. 

“And that is the very spirit of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps,” Stacker said with great pride. “I am proud of you both.”

“Thank you, sir.” Hermann collected his paper and closed the program. He said, “On a final note, I would like to ask Newton one final question.” Newt looked puzzled. Hermann stood up and gingerly lowered himself to one knee.

“Doctor Geiszler, I consider it a privilege to have been able to have known you all these years, and to drift with you.” Hermann took Newt’s hands as the man’s mouth gaped open in joy and disbelief. “Would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes, oh my God! Yes!” Newt said before flinging his arms around Hermann’s neck. The credits for the news program rolled and soon the cameras were turned off. Stacker had quietly slipped away. 

“Dude,” Newt said, his voice muffled by Hermann’s now slightly damp shoulder. “You better get off your knee.”

“Yes,” Hermann whispered as he clung to Newt. 

“Come on,” Newt urged him. The stood up together. The news crew was maneuvering about, not really paying attention. The lights were lower now.

“So, we’re fiancées now, huh?” Newt said, ginning from ear to ear.

“Yes indeed,” Hermann said calmly, inhaling and sighing contentedly. 

“Just another adventure for us, man.” Hermann put a hand on Newton’s cheek and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up 1 year late with Starbucks* Thanks for waiting so long for the conclusion you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 is explicit.


End file.
